Because I Love Her
by AlienAbducted
Summary: My alternative to the Doctor regenerating. No spoilers! Unless you haven't watched The Stolen Earth. WATCH IT! Ten/Eleven?/Rose/Jack/Donna


_**NO SPOILERS I PROMISE! Mind you, I am sometimes called the Doctor Who Mystic. For reasons of a very strange nature.**_

Rose, Jack and Donna watched, as the Doctor seemed to burst into flames. His clothes remained untouched, but his head and outstretched arms glowed an outstanding orange colour, sparks flying in every direction. Rose buried her face in Jack's chest, tears flooding down her cheeks. "I came all this way! You can't do this to me!" She cried softly. Jack turned his attention away from the Doctor and stroked Rose's blonde hair. Donna stared on in complete awe. "Oh. My. God!" She gasped. She had never seen anything like this. "What the hell is going on?!" Jack turned to Donna, probably the most calmed at the Doctors action out of the three. "He told you! He's regenerating!" Donna rolled her eyes in exasperation "Well! That just explains everything, doesn't it!"

Rose, very slowly, turned to face the Doctor, who was still in 'flames'. Her make up completely ruined from tears "I still love you!" She whispered "No matter what, but I'll never be able to love the new you as much as the one I came this far to see!"

Jack looked at Rose, and she looked at him. "I'm sorry." He said, but the words seemed almost mechanical. What else could he say? Rose stared at him, at his face. The light from the regeneration reflected off it, an orange flicker on his right cheek. But, then... Rose stared, puzzled, the orange glow began to change, to one of, bright blue! "What the...?" Rose heard Donna say. Jack slowly began to look back in the Doctors direction, slightly disturbed. Rose followed his gaze, past Jack, past the TARDIS engine. Her gaze landed on the Doctor, and her mouth opened in wonder. The doctor was still regenerating; it had lasted longer than the other time Rose had seen him do it. But now, the regeneration energy was blue! The flames shot out of his body with the velocity of a jet engine, and the sparks looked like sapphires. The Doctor grew brighter and brighter.

"Is this what's meant to happen?" Donna screeched.

Jack shook his head slowly "I don't..."

A sudden wind whipped round the three cowering people, roaring in their ears, tugging at their hair, watering their eyes. The blue light turned into a blinding white, and, over the noise of the wind, Rose heard a terrified scream coming from the Doctors direction. Something was incredibly wrong!

"We have to help him!" Rose cried. She went to run over to the Doctor, but Jack grabbed her arm. "Rose! No!" Jack shouted. Rose fought his grip but with no success "Get off me! We have to help him!".

Jack squeezed her arm tighter. "Rose! Listen to me! We don't know what the hell is wrong with him! We don't know how dangerous it is! He can only help himself!"

Rose tugged one last time, then gave up and watched as the love of her life screamed in pain and terror, tears once again streaming down her face. All of a sudden, the light dimmed, and then went out. Donna and Jack rubbed their eyes. "What the hell just happened? Doctor? Doctor!" She called, but no answer came. None of them could see properly, the sudden darkness had put coloured blotches in front of their eyes. But Rose squinted enough to see the Doctor fall to his knees, panting, shaking all over. He was crouching down, facing the floor. Rose ran to his side, kneeling down, her hair plastered to her face. "Doctor? Speak to me!" She her hands on the sides of his face, they felt so, normal! Rose felt Donna and Jack crouch down beside her. Donna put a hand on Roses shoulder "Is he OK? Tell me he's OK!".

The Doctor lifted his head, very slowly. Rose felt her vision repair herself, and caught a glimpse of brown ruffled hair, dark brown eyes, that looked into hers. Rose felt a tingle of excitement run through her. The face she had come to love so much levelled with her gaze, and the Doctor grinned weakly at her. Not just _the _Doctor, _her _Doctor, maybe even a few years younger looking, when he had first regenerated in front of her. "You haven't gotten rid of me yet, Rose Tyler!" He said. Rose smiled with both confusion and happiness. Jack frowned "But... how...?".

The Doctor looked at Jack and Donna and still smiling, took Roses hand in his. "Because, I love her!" And that was all he could say, before he passed out from complete exhaustion; falling into his lovers shoulder. Rose took his resting body in her arms and stroked his hair lovingly. She laughed "No matter how long I'm with him, he'll never cease to amaze me!"

Donna rolled her eyes "Well, you're gonna have your hands full there!" She muttered, looking the Doctor up and down. But, secretly, that was one of the most beautiful scenes she had ever witnessed. Jack suddenly seized the Doctor by the shoulders and shook him violently. Rose glared at him "Jack! What the hell are you doing? Trying to ruin the moment?" The Doctor woke with a start, slightly dazed. Jack slapped him on the back as he sat up. "Well, you know, that was lovely and all, but we kinda still have a crisis outside." The Doctor stared at Jack, puzzled. Jack stared back "You know, the daleks!" The Doctors eyes opened wide and he stood up "Oh! Right! Yes, it's all coming back to me now! Sorry! Got a bit, um, carried away there!" He looked at Rose, and Rose smiled. "You owe me a big explanation later, mister!"

Jack stood up, pulling Donna along with him, who was not all too pleased about it! "So! Do you have a plan?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!" The Doctor said, running over to the consol. He turned to the three slightly startled people and grinned again "Hold on, we're going on a little trip!"

_**Note: Sorry, it's a bit random. But that's what I want to happen. You can't argue with that! I wrote this straight after the episode, and, to be honest, I was a little peeved at the fact he was regenerating. Reviews very much welcome x **__**PS; And they all lived happily ever after!!**_


End file.
